


What Might Have Been

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hiatus fic, OT6, Tumblr Prompt, Ward redeemed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on A Tumblr Prompt:  Fitzsimmons are pulled into another universe and get a glimpse of what might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

“Yes, dinner is fast approaching and I’m sure we’ll eat it,” Jemma said as she busied herself cleaning up the tools they had been using to study the monolith from the Illiad. 

Next to her Fitz had the harried look he would get when he was trying to get something out and just couldn’t find the right words. His mouth opened to speak again when there was a click behind them and they turned to see the container to the monolith swinging open. 

“What on…” Fitz stared. 

“Earth,” Jemma finished as Fitz tentatively reached out to push the door closed. His fingers had barely touched the containers glass before the monolith rumbled and to her horror liquefied right before her very eyes. Coming at them like a wave. 

She screamed hearing Fitz calling out her name as they were both pulled to the ground. The black goo seeming to grab onto their legs, pushing them away before snapping back. 

“Help!” Jemma screamed feeling Fitz’s fingers closing around her own and then darkness. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz felt himself flying through the air as the darkness faded away, grunting as he hit the concrete floor hard. His arms instinctively wrapping around Jemma as he watch the monolith slither back into its solid form as if nothing had happened. 

The alarm in the room beginning to blare around them that containment had been breached. His heart felt as if it would pound right out of his chest as he felt Jemma grabbing his face to look him over. “Are you alright?” she asked running shaking hands over him. 

Fitz nodded, now doing the same for her before she pulled away just enough to look for their scanning equipment. Only to find the box wasn’t where she had set it just moments ago. 

Before either of them could speak the door to the room crashed open and Grant Ward ran in. His dark eyes were wide and he had an ICER up ready to strike. He froze as he saw the pair huddled on the floor, “What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded advancing towards them. 

Fitz was first to move grabbing Jemma and shoving her behind him while crawling back until he made it to the toolbox that had been left on the floor. Grabbing a screwdriver and holding it before them defensively. “Stay away from us!” he demanded with no hint of a stutter in his voice. 

“How did you get in here?” Jemma followed clutching to Fitz’s sweater, terrified that Ward would pull him away from her. “I swear if you have hurt anyone-”

Ward looked at them confused. Not only with their behavior but at the fear in their eyes as they looked at them. The hand Fitz was using to brandish the weapon was shaking slightly and they continued to inch away from him towards one of the secondary doors out. “Why would I hurt anyone…I would never hurt anyone here. You know that.” 

“Liar,” Jemma hissed. “Oh I forgot, throwing us out of the plane and leaving us to die at the bottom of the ocean was saving us.” To Jemma’s surprise Ward looked genuinely shocked and hurt at her words, slowly lowering his Icer and raising his hands to show he wasn’t a threat. 

“Jemma, I never- “ he started taking a few steps closer and reaching out to touch Fitz’s shoulder. Fitz didn’t give him a chance, lashing out with the screwdriver and catching Ward across the cheek. Ward hissed in pain and held his hand to his face, blood already seeping through his fingers. Fitz not waiting for him to recover, grabbing Jemma’s hand tightly in his own and running from the containment room. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but away from Ward seemed like the best plan of action at the moment. 

“Coulson’s office,” Jemma said squeezing his hand in a small act of comfort. They ran past confused looking agents, odd since Grant Ward was running around the base, and finally made it to the hallway leading to Coulson’s office. 

They made it a few more steps before someone stepped out, Fitz stopping short and Jemma running into him. Coulson offered a smile and a wave of his hand…his hand that had just been cut off. “I thought you two were supposed to be on your honeymoon,” he said.

Neither one got a chance to answer as two shots of an Icer came from behind, Ward watching them fall, blood still seeping from the cut on his cheek. “I think we have a problem,” he said grimly. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 

Jemma could hear muffled voices talking around her, catching her and Fitz’s name a few times before she finally willed herself to open her eyes. Though her vision was blurry she knew she was in the med bay and realizing with a start that they had used the restraints on her wrists and everything came crashing back. “Fitz!” she cried sitting up with a start. 

Ward was suddenly looming over her and trying to get her to lay back down, “Easy Simmons, he’s just fine,” He started shocked to see tears welling in her eyes. 

“What? For now?” she said hotly trying valiantly to hide her fear. “Nearly taking his mind from him wasn’t enough. Or are you going to try to use him against me? What horrible diabolical plan has your demented mind come up with now?” 

Again Ward looked hurt at her words and moved over towards Fitz’s bed where the engineer was stirring at the sounds of Jemma’s voice. He watched as Jemma’s demeanor shifted in the blink of an eye. “Get away from him!” she hissed pulled at the restraints. 

Wards hand froze just inches from Fitz’s arm as his blue eyes shot open. “Hey buddy,” Ward started.   
“I’ll do whatever you want just let Jemma go,” he said quickly only stuttering a few times. 

“Fitz!” Jemma snapped pulling at her own restraints. 

“Enough! Ward you need to move away from them and we need to get some answers. Because clearly there are some crossed connections here,” Coulson said running into the room. Skye and May in tow. Ward moving away from the pair and to Skye’s side where she promptly wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his chest.

Fitz and Simmons looked shocked at the action before looking at each other. “It was a portal,” they said in unison earning a smile from the group. 

“And we certainly aren’t in Kansas anymore,” Fitz added slumping back into his pillows. Mind running through the mired of possibilities of where and when they could be. 

“I’m guessing you aren’t our Fitzsimmons since we sent ours on their Honeymoon three days ago,” Coulson said stepping forward to remove the restraints from Jemma. Feeling he needed to have a show of good faith. Nodding at May to do the same to Fitz. 

“Honeymoon?” they said again earning a giggle from Skye. 

With the restraints gone, Fitz hopped from his bed over to Jemma’s as without a word she moved over so he could sit next to her though he resisted the urge to grab her hand. 

Coulson offered a small smile. “Yes, Honeymoon you…well they were married last week and are currently incommunicado for the next two. But I think that is the least of our concerns at the moment. Why don’t we start at the beginning where are you from and what led you to coming through the monolith.” 

Fitz looked to Jemma indicating he wanted her to tell the story, not sure he could get through it all. This time she took his hand and a deep breath, starting from the beginning. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 

Two hours and relocating to the lounge later they small team sat stunned looking at the new arrivals. No one looking more devastated that Ward. “I was Hydra?” He said hollowly as Skye wrapped him up in a supportive hug. “I did all those terrible things. Please you have to know I would never…Fitz I was the best man at your wedding last week-” 

“I understand now that you are not him,” Fitz said quietly still feeling uneasy in his presence. “It’s just going to take some getting used to. No offense, I hope we aren’t here long enough to get completely comfortable.” 

“What happened here?” Jemma asked next noting that not only Trip was missing but Mack, Hunter, and Bobbi as well. Trying to prepare herself for who or what else they might come across. Coulson looked pensive but didn’t see the harm, best he could tell the major divergence between their worlds centered on Ward and his actions during and after the fall. 

“Trip, our Trip was killed before the fall. We never saw him again after we got the GH and saved Skye. Best we can tell he found out about Garrett and Hydra…Garrett sabotaged a Quin Jet he was in.” Coulson said heavily. “We never really got to know him, which is a shame because he sounded like a good man and a good agent.” 

“He was,” Jemma said quietly remembering finding his body in fragments. 

“Where things diverge seem to be centered on the fall,” Coulson continued looking to the others. “Specifically at the Hub. The day of the fall, you, well our Fitzsimmons, were both taken from the Hub by Garrett. Simmons had been there researching the GH and Hydra got to her first…Fitz was taken from us in the control room by Garrett. By the time May and I took care of his men and Hand arrived it was too late, he’d taken them and the Bus.”

“Thankfully Fitz had a tracker on him we were able to follow,” Ward picked up. “I went in alone, pretending to want to join up with my old SO, playing into he saw himself as a father figure to me, and he accepted me with open arms. When our Fitz made his move and I was ordered to cross them off. Instead I hide them in the vents and dropped an empty med pod into the ocean so he would think they were dead.” 

“Ward relayed Garrett’s plan to us. We were able to free Ace and the other hostages and waiting until the rat walked right into our trap,” Skye finished. Skye shrank back slightly as their attention turned in full to her. 

“Do you have powers?” Fitz asked. Noting as a dark looks crossed everyone’s faces. 

“I do,” she said sending a wave of vibrations as a glass of water on the table. My father found me and kidnapped me with Hydra’s help. I don’t know what would have happened if the team hadn’t found me after I transformed…Dr. Whitehall wanted to use me as his personal guinea pig.” Ward wrapping her up in a comforting hug. 

“As for Agent Morse,” Coulson moved on not wanting to dwell on the unhappy memory. “She and Agent Mackenzie work at one of our European bases, in fact they were the ones that brought us the monolith, and they had been protecting it since the fall and felt it would be in better hands here.” 

Jemma nodded slowly and sat back, leaning every so lightly into Fitz’s side as he unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. Jemma couldn’t blame him, the entire day had been physically and emotionally draining. 

“Why don’t we call it a night,” Coulson said rising. “Our Fitzsimmons are unfortunately out of contact but I will give you access to all of their research and notes. And this might be awkward but we have a full house right now so I’ll have you stay in their quarters as well.” 

Fitz helped Jemma up and she noted how bad his hands were shaking, realizing he didn’t have his meds. “May I have access to the Med Bay, Sir?” she asked meeting his eyes. “Fitz requires some medications.” 

“I’ll take her,” Skye offered.   
“Grant can show Fitz to the kitchen and get some real food.” Coulson nodded and the group dispersed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Though it was clearly ‘their lab’ Jemma felt far from home as she raided the medicine cabinet. Skye hovering beside her looking anxious. Jemma needing to have her own curiosity satisfied at the moment. “Skye, do you know when our counterparts…got together?” 

A Cheshire smile spread across the Inhumans face and Jemma was unable to remember the last time she’d seen her version do that. “Officially or unofficially?” she asked playfully. “Because there is when you two formally announced you were an item and when you actually became an item.” 

Jemma felt a blush rising on her cheeks, “Both I guess,” she said almost afraid of the answer now. 

“Unofficially, I’m pretty sure it was the night you nearly died from the virus. I saw Simmons go into Fitz’s bunk that night…and they came out together the next morning with the more adorable looks on their faces. I called it Twitterpated but everyone else refused to use that word,” Skye said. Her tone getting a bit more serious as she continued. “Officially it was after we’d rescued them from Garrett…we to this day don’t know what he did to them before Grant got there but after that they couldn’t be parted. And certainly weren’t wasting anymore time. Fitz proposed right here in the Playground as soon as we touched down. Saying it had been ten years and he wasn’t going to waste any more time.”

Jemma felt a pang at her friend’s words, remembering that night in Fitz’s bunk as she’d placed that tender kiss to his cheek. Part of her wanting to do it again only the second time she would kiss him on the lips and see if she had the same thrill ran up her spine. This version of Jemma had the courage she did not. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz groaned with relief as Ward finally left him alone in the quarters and to his own thoughts. He knew this version of the former agent meant him no harm but the last few hours fighting the instinct to run as far from that man as possible had worn on him. His aphasia was acting up and the tremble in his hand was getting more pronounced. 

Knowing there wasn’t much he could do until Jemma arrived with his medication he turned his attention to the quarters finding many familiar items surrounding him. From pictures of the two of them together to the blanket his Mum had made him when he went to MIT neatly folded at the edge of the bed. 

Though Jemma’s influence in the room was clearly evident with everything neat, tidy, and in its place. And thanks to her demented organizational system he easily located pajamas for both himself and Jemma in the chest of drawers. Quickly changing before Jemma returned. 

He had just emerged from the bathroom when she came in, letting out a happy sigh when she saw the change of clothes. “Thank you Fitz, these clothes are filthy now and I don’t think I could bear to be in them much longer,” she said. Quickly preparing his pills and opening a bottle of water for him before disappearing into the bathroom. 

“Your welcome,” He called after taking the meds “your counterpart has the same flare in organization you do.” 

Jemma emerged looking far more comfortable than she had when she’d come in. “See, I told you it would come in handy one day. Now I don’t know about you but I am exhausted.” As she spoke she slipped into the bed, letting out another happy sigh when she saw Fitz’s blanket. She used to steal it during their movie nights. It was soft and always smelled just perfectly of him. 

Fitz stood frozen looking at the bed as she got settled, waiting until she was comfortable before gathering up a couple of pillows and pulling off one of the blankets. 

“Fitz,” Jemma asked testily “Just what on earth do you think you are doing?”

“Making myself a bed on the floor,” he said “I can’t very well have you sleep on it.”   
Jemma sat up and set him with a severe gaze, one he knew better than to contradict. “Fitz I know things have been…off between us these last few months but I certainly won’t permit you to sleep on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed right here we can both fit in.” 

Even though he knew better he still tried, “I don’t want you to feel-“ 

“Fitz, get in the bed,” Jemma ordered and this time he obeyed. 

Throwing the pillows back on and slipping into the bed, still keeping himself as far from her as possible. Jemma waited until he’d settled in and sure wasn’t to sneak away again before turning out the lamp and settling in herself. 

“Jemma?” Fitz said quietly in the darkness. 

“Yes” 

“Can I have some of my blanket?” he asked with a hint of humor, delighting in the giggle that Jemma let out. 

“Go to sleep Fitz,” she said tugging the item in question closer to herself. Allowing its warmth and his scent carry her off to sleep. The only thing she was missing was the soft lullaby of his heart beat. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jemma had always been an early riser and despite being drug to an alternate dimension her body was up at its normal time. Fitz’s comforting scent enveloped her and she sighed happily, she had missed being this close to him. 

Her eyes shooting open as she realized they had both moved during the night. While they had started out on opposite sides of the bed when they’d first fallen asleep they had gravitated to each other during the night. Fitz had rolled wrapping his arms around her securely, her back to his chest, and her hands gently clasping his. She held her breath for a few moments, waiting to see if he woke up and debating if she should try to extricate herself or wait until he started to wake up. Not willing to give up this closeness with him she settled back into his arms and closed her eyes. Allowing sleep to claim her a bit longer. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It had been three days since they had been pulled through the monolith and neither one of them was any closer to finding a solution than they had before. As they worked they made sure to leave the container wide open and the two of them always working right in front of it should it activate again. Jemma placing a message in a bottle directly in its path should it ever activate when they were away, at least telling the rest of the team they were okay, trapped in another dimension, but okay. 

That was were Skye and Ward found them that afternoon, huddled over a tablet in front of the case as the Dwarves circled the rock. The two hadn’t noticed their approach and Skye wished they could do more. No one else was allowed in the room should the monolith activate they didn’t want to wind up with some of their people on the wrong side. 

“They’ve been at it for hours,” Ward said quietly having been keeping his eye on them via the security monitors as he trained. He was struggling to keep his distance the two still uncomfortable in his presence.

Skye had been on a mission with May and returned to find Ward staring at the monitors concerned. “Have they taken a break recently?” she asked. 

Ward shook his head, “I think they are afraid the second they leave the room it will activate again.” Skye bit her lip and then loudly knocked on the door to get their attention. 

They jumped in surprise, Fitz pulling Jemma behind him as his eyes fell on Ward before he seemed to remember where they were. “Sorry,” he muttered helping Jemma up. 

“It’s okay,” Skye said “you guys have been at it for a bit now, why don’t you take a break. Get something to eat and then a fresh set of eyes.” 

They looked like they were about to protest as they had done many times before when Ward spoke up, his voice oddly gentle and pleading. “Please, I know you aren’t our Fitzsimmons but it’s hard to see you two like this.” 

Simmons looked up at Fitz meeting his eyes in silent communication before offering a tired smile. “We could do with some tea,” she admitted. 

“I would like to get the security footage from when we came thorough…not just in here but from all around the base. See if there is an external factor that triggered it we missed.” Fitz added giving a look from Jemma with what Skye could only describe as puppy dog eyes, “And a sandwich would be nice.” 

Jemma offered him a soft smile as she squeezed his arm. “I think I can help you with that.” 

“Me too,” Skye offered. “The pesto one right? I love the pesto one! Grant can show Fitz where the servers are and get the footage you need. We’ll meet in the kitchen for lunch.” 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Ward kept his distance as they walked his eyes locked on Fitz’s trembling hands and decided he needed to do something to break the tension between them. “So Fitz, are you and Jemma together there too,” realizing in an instant it was the wrong question to ask at the look of sadness that crossed his face. 

“It got complicated,” Fitz said tapping his head. “I had just gotten the nerve to ask her to dinner when the bloody rock took us. Though it could have been worse, she could have been taken alone. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost her again.” 

It was the most Fitz had said to him since their arrival and Ward took it as a positive sign that he might be warming up to him. “I remember Fitz’s first official date with Jemma,” Ward said with a fond smile. Remembering his best friend fretting for a good two hours about what to wear. “He rented out this little Italian place not far away…literally the whole place so they wouldn’t have any distractions. It was sweet. And for the record your Simmons looks at you like mine looks at Fitz. Skye calls it Twitterpated.” 

Fitz offered a small smile, filing the idea away to possible use himself one they were back home. He’d noticed Jemma’s lingering looks and touches over the last few days. Been down right delighted to wake up wither her snuggled in his arms. Even daring to let himself think for a moment that there was more to it than comfort in a strange place. “How about you and Skye? Ours started in the fall before…well before he turned traitor.” 

Though there was venom Ward took it as a victory opening the door to the server room, Fitz had clearly noted the difference in his counterpart. “It was about the same time during the fall. I feel a little guilty but we first kissed while our Fitzsimmons had been taken.” Fitz offering him a small smile settling in at the desk station. “Don’t tell them in was in their lab on the Bus even. Fitz and I we are close….he’s the closet thing I’ve had to a brother since Christian killed Thomas in the well. Then after Gill and Quinn got to him at the Academy I swore that I’d always be there to protect him….and at the Hub I failed. Skye found me holed up in the lab and just held me, and well one thing led to another.”

“Definitely don’t let Simmons find out you possibly contaminated her pristine work environment,” Fitz said laughing for the first time before becoming pensive again. “I have always wondered what things would have been like if he hadn’t betrayed us-” He said stopping as he came to the section of tape he was looking for. He and Jemma being hurled out of the monolith. 

Quickly freezing the video he ran through the rest of the base. Coulson working in his office. Ward the kitchen. May and Skye training in the gym. Fitz played the gym footage again letting out a small gasp. May had been working with Skye on her powers, vibrating glasses of water, learning to tune to them. “The frequency!” he said excitedly. Ward looked at the screen, knowing that look on Fitz’s face well. It was the look he got after he’d solved a problem that had been working on. 

“You so- “he started before there was a high pitched wine coming from the wall just feet away. Fitz’s eyes widened in panic, the last time he had heard that sound he’d been in here with Mack, right before Real Shield had broken in. He turned looking at Ward with eyes wide, words suddenly failing him as he tried to voice the danger. 

He didn’t need too. Ward was a specialist and knew explosives. He knew that one was going to go off in only a matter of seconds and his instincts took over. “Fitz!” he yelled diving forward and shielding the Engineer just as the wall exploded and everything went dark. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Even though Skye said she would help make the sandwiches her idea of helping was sitting dropped on the counter with a bag of chips and watching Jemma as she meticulously worked. 

“You guys are weird,” she said popping a chip into her mouth. 

Jemma just smiled, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“So I didn’t get to ask the other night, how long have you and your Fitz been an item?” watching as a blush bloomed across Jemma’s face. 

“We’re not…we actually just got back on relatively good terms,” she admitted sadly finding herself very jealous of her counterpart here. Having never known the pain of separation or watching him struggle after the pod as she has. “Rather strange feeling isn’t it. Never wanting to be without someone.” 

Skye softened and slipped off the counter to embrace her friend. Somehow feeling Jemma needed a hug right now. “You haven’t told him that have you?” she asked feeling Jemma clutch to her like a lifeline. 

“We just haven’t had a chance,” Jemma admitted. “I was hoping we could finally get a chance to properly talk now that things were settling down and we were pulled here- “ Jemma froze hearing a hissing noise coming from the vents. 

“What the hell?” Skye said narrowing her eyes at the blue gas coming from the vents. 

Jemma’s eyes widened as she recognized it in an instant. “Dendrotoxin gas,” she said. Coulson and the others had never dealt with Real Shield…not yet anyway. “Skye, you need to hide,” Jemma said tugging her friend by the hand. 

Skye resisted, “No! I’m going to fight!” 

Jemma could already feel the gas beginning to affect her as her movements became lethargic. “You can’t fight a gas” she snapped. “Besides if this is who I think it is they are after you, please Skye,” Jemma begged Skye stumbling behind her. 

Jemma knew there wasn’t much time opening the door to the pantry and shoving the Inhuman inside even as Skye succumbed to the gas. Holding her breath Jemma closed the door hoping that whoever was breaking in wouldn’t look there until well after Skye woke up, giving her time to get into the vents or somewhere else safe. That done Jemma took a few wobbly steps towards the door she knew she had no hope of reaching. Falling helplessly to the floor as the darkness surrounded her.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It was an odd sense of déjà vu sitting on the floor of the lab, backs against one of the work stations as the Real Shield agents escorted Coulson’s team to the holding cells. Over in the med bay a few of the intruders were treating the still unconscious Ward. Fitz feeling the guilt gnawing at him that he’d gotten hurt just like Mack had trying to project him.

For Jemma there was another marked difference as this time she didn’t hesitate when taking Fitz’s had in her own and interlacing their fingers. He reciprocated the action by giving her hand a comforting squeeze and running his thumb over her knuckle. Finally Jemma resting her head on his shoulder the feel of his cardigan giving her a small bit of comfort. 

“It’ll be okay,” He whispered as the familiar clack of heels approached and Agent Weaver loomed over them. Her arms were crossed and she set them with a severe gaze. 

“Before we came here I personally confirmed that Agents Fitz and Simmons were tucked away on that little island enjoying their Honeymoon. So who are you?” she asked. 

Jemma felt Fitz squeeze her hand again before he answered pointing at her with his free hand. “Jemma Simmons,” 

“Leopold Fitz,” she followed fighting to keep the smile from her face. 

“She’s Biochem,”

“He’s Engineering,” she finished.

Agent Weaver didn’t look pleased by their antics and before she speak again the agent that had been working on Ward came sailing out of the med bay and crashed to the floor. “Where are they!?” he howled. 

The team had restrained his arms but hadn’t bothered with his legs. Something they were all paying dearly for at the moment as the powerful limb caught another one in the chest and sent him into the tray of medical supplies. “I will cut you from head to toe if you so much as laid a hand on any of them.” 

Fitz took a quick breath. In the depths of his recovery he had often wondered what Ward would have been like if the façade he’d put on was real. If he had really cared about all of them….if he really did seem him as a brother. Weaver pulled out her gun and Fitz realized with a start it wasn’t an Icer and moved quickly as she raised the weapon to level it at the thrashing agent who was only a minute at most away from getting out of the restraints.

“No!” Fitz cried placing himself between Ward and Weavers gun. Jemma right behind him and holding onto his arm for support. 

A cruel smile that neither one thought their former mentor was capable of crossed Weaver’s lips nor she didn’t move the gun. “Then let’s try this again. Who are you?” 

Ward has frozen as well, seeing the weapon leveled at the scientists. 

“We told you,” Jemma said holding up her hand in what she hoped was a placating manner. “We are Agents Fitz and Simmons, only we are from another dimension. The monolith we were studying…that they were studying here is a portal…”

“You came through the portal!” Weaver said excitedly and the pair couldn’t help but take a step back, Fitz even pulling Jemma behind him as she advanced. “You got it to work?”

Fitz was careful, he had a very good idea of what had opened the portal but there was no way he was going to tell her that. No way he’d put Skye in anymore danger than she already was. The first time Real Shield had pounced she had been one of their targets. “It was an accident,” He lied “It activated and pulled us here. Director Coulson has been allowing us to continue to study it here and try to find our way home.” 

Weaver motioned for a pair of her agents to come over, each one taking one of the pair earning another growl from Ward. “We will happily allow you to continue that research. Take them to the Director’s office. We have much to discuss and I’d rather do it with the entire council.”

“What about Agent Ward?” one asked nodding at the specialist who had become oddly complacent, only Fitz noticing the odd angle of one of his wrists…he hated it when they used that trick. 

The pair struggled a little as they were pulled away, giving Ward one last look before they were ushered away. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Coulson’s office had been empty when they had been brought in. The pair forced to the couch in the corner with the armed guards standing just feet away. Jemma once again found her hand in Fitz’s as they sat in silence wanting for the Council to arrive. Jemma finding her eyes wandering around the familiar yet different office. 

Her eyes fell on one of the shelves where Coulson had his collectables and even a few pictures. There were only a few of the team but the one of their counterparts made her draw in a breath. It was a picture from their wedding, a dance to be exact. Clearly and candid shot. The two holding each other close, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked in looks of adoration, and bright smiles on their faces. Jemma couldn’t remember the last time either of them had smiled like that. But she also felt a pang of longing. Longing to be held like that by Fitz. To have Fitz look at her like that. To have Fitz smile at her like that. 

For some reason she felt tears welling in her eyes at the realization, one slipping out and running down her cheek. Fitz saw it and his gentle fingers came up and wiped it away. “Hey now,” he whispered “it’s going to be okay.” 

Not trusting her voice she nodded before burying herself into his chest and feeling his arms close around her. As if he could hide her away. There they stayed, sitting in silence until Gonzales strode in with the council trailing behind him. Neither one prepared for the sight of Bobbi training in behind him with her hair still dark and like Weaver, her gaze cold. “She doesn’t know us,” Jemma whispered as she pulled herself up straight to face them.

“Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, the ones that got away,” Gonzales said with a smile as he approached them. And just as they had done back home the two crossed their arms defiantly. “I had my eye on you two at the Academy, but Fury overrode Weaver and assigned you to Coulson’s team. Such a pity too, perhaps we could have avoided this whole mess.”

“What have you done with the others?” Fitz demanded cursing as he stuttered over of words. The day staring to wear on him. 

“Agents Coulson, May, and Ward have been secured in the vault. Agent Skye is proving elusive but we will find her shortly and will begin testing,” Bobbi said. The cold efficiently in which she spoke sending chills up their spines.

“Then you might as well lock us up with them because we aren’t going to help you,” Jemma snapped. 

Gonzales laughed pressing a few buttons on Coulson’s desk and bringing up the footage of them coming through the monolith. “But you already have,” he said gesturing to the screen. “If all the years I had that on the Illiad no one was ever able to come through. I need to know how you did it.”

“I told Weaver, it was an accident. One second I was asking Jemma to dinner and the next we were here,” Fitz said than anger evident in his thickening accent. Jemma spinning to face him with a shocked look.

Unable to help herself despite the situation they were in. “You were going to ask me to dinner?” she asked. 

“I was trying too,” Fitz said now ignoring the full council of Real Shield that hovered over them. “Though I was failing pretty spectacularly at it. I though you and me could go somewhere, you know nice.” 

Jemma smiled at him, “I’d love that,” she said and found herself with an overwhelming urge to kiss him right there and then. Those in the room having other ideas.

“That is all well and good but has nothing to do with our objective,” Caulderan snapped from the door where he leaned looking more put out and annoyed than anyone else in the room. 

“I don’t know what you expect to get out of the monolith. If it’s a portal to another dimension it won’t do you any good. You tried this little coup in our world too and lost…at least two of you are dead now because of it,” Jemma said letting her own anger known. The council suddenly looking uneasy and glancing at each other. 

Only Gonzales didn’t seem phased. “I know it’s a portal,” he said “If fact it’s said to be more of a revolving door and one of the stops has something that Hydra has been trying for centuries to get its hands on. Something we can’t let them have.”

“Then why didn’t you destroy the bloody thing?” Fitz demanded. “Why risk it falling back into their hands so they could get it again?”

Gonzales’s answer was simple but none the less horrifying “So we could get it first,” he said using his cane to stand right before them. “Agent Skye is only one of those Inhumans and each more dangerous than the last. It is said to be able to control the Inhumans and we need whatever it is so we can keep this threat in line. So we need your help to find the right door, bring it here, and then we will help you figure out how to return home.”

“Go to hell,” they snapped in unison.

“Think really hard about this, you have a choice to make here. Help us or I will personally see to it that you never see your home again…perhaps each other hmm-“

His threat was cut off by the successive shots of multiple Icers. May and Ward appearing in the door after finishing with the guards in the hall and making short work of the Council. “We’ve made our choice,” May said pulling a stack of zip ties from her pocket and setting to work on binding them all. 

Ward running across the room the relief evident on his face. “Don’t ever put yourself between me and a gun again,” he said. “It’s my job to protect you not the other way around.”

Fitz found himself at a loss for words and Jemma jumped in “Skye?” she asked hoping they had found her. 

“With Coulson,” May said finishing her work and motioning them forward. “They are securing the monolith and we are getting you two home. Ward said that Fitz figured it out.” 

Again Fitz found himself at a loss for words for a moment at how close the two were here. “It’s Skye,” he finally said hand still clutching Jemma’s as they ran. “The vibrational frequencies of her powers activate it, I noticed she was training with you when we were pulled through.” 

Jemma gasped next to him. “That means if what Gonzales said is true it’s a matter of her finding the right frequency to get the door they need.”

“And why we are destroying it after we get you through,” May said taking out two more agents as they turned the corner. 

Jemma felt her stomach turn. The base was still crawling with enemy agents and rather than properly securing the Council Ward and May were getting them out. It was only a matter of time before they regrouped. “No!” Jemma said even as they arrived in the monoliths room. “We can’t leave you like this, we need to help!” she started.

“They will still be after Skye,” Fitz added “even if you destroy the portal if they are anything like our worlds versions Gonzales and Caulderan especially do not like Inhumans, they are going to try to start a war. You need to get her out of here and warn Afterlife.”

Coulson ushered them inside, “We will be fine, I have re enforcements on the way so getting you home and destroying this thing is the priority.” 

There was shouting down the hall and May ran down it to hold off the agents, Coulson following. “Get them home Ward!” he ordered taking off after his second in command. 

Jemma felt tears welling in her eyes as she looked at Skye the young inhuman giving them both a quick hug as she whispered in Jemma’s ear, “Believe me, the ride is worth it. Don’t waste any more time.” Jemma just nodded as she pulled away going behind the glass and centering herself as may taught her. 

Ward opened the container and began to follow, Fitz grabbing his arm at the last moment with tears of his own. “I knew there was a good person in there,” he said. 

Ward surprising them both and pulling him into a tight hug “You helped save me,” he said pulling away and pushing them in front of the rock. The shouting and shooting getting closer. “It’s time for me to return the favor, go!”

As soon as Ward was clear and the door was closed Skye activated her powers a number of the lights shattering as she worked to find the right frequency. 

Fitz pulled Jemma too him, holding her tight as they looked back at their friends one last time. Ward standing behind Skye with a supportive hand on her shoulder, the other with his Icer up shooting at an unseen threat approaching from the hall.

Jemma let out a cry as the monolith dissolved and pulled them back into the depths of darkness once more.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

“Grab them!”

“Close it!” 

“Call Coulson!”

“Get medical down here!”

All echoed in the containment room as Fitz and Simmons were suddenly expelled from the rock three days after it had pulled them in. Fitz felt who was sure to be Mack’s strong arms dragging him away as Hunter took Jemma. Everyone getting behind the door of the room and slamming it shut for good measure. 

“Guys,” Skye cried sliding to her knees next to the crying pulling them both close. “I thought I’d lost you!” 

Fitz was trying to catch his breath again his hand blinding reaching to find Jemma’s in the chaos. 

“Are they okay?” Coulson demanded as he ran up, his arm still in a sling with May just steps behind. 

“Seems to be,” Hunter said now joining Skye on the floor next to Fitz. It was no secret he’d grown rather fond of him over the last few months. “Fitz, come one say something Mate.” 

“You need to destroy that bloody thing now,” Fitz said the first to speak. 

“And we’re okay,” Jemma added “Just a bit fuzzy.” 

For a moment no one moved or spoke, rather helped them up and May lead the way to med bay. “I’m all for destroying that damn thing but why?” Mack asked. 

Fitz pulled Jemma to him and allowed them to be led to medical, knowing there was no point in fighting it. “It’s a long story that I promise we’ll tell after you’ve worked us over and we can do it all at once.” 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Hours later Fitz and Simmons, after the telling their story and watching as Daisy vibrated the monolith into a pile of space rocks, did the team allow them out of their site to get cleaned up and a good night’s rest. 

Jemma emerged from her bathroom looking over her quarters and feeling a pang of regret. She had gotten used to the homey feel of their counterparts bunk and even more Fitz’s nearly constant presence over the last few days. 

She looked at the bed with a frown and was about to climb in and try to figure out how to sleep without his reassuring presence when there was a familiar knock at the door. 

A smile blossomed on her face and she quickly ran to the door. Fitz stood on the other side. Clad in his pajamas, his blanket draped over his arm holding a thermos of what she assumed was tea. “Hi,” he said with a shy smile. 

“Hi,” Jemma returned her own smile equally shy and she waited for him to speak. 

“I um, couldn’t sleep,” He said suddenly finding the ties on his blanket fascinating. “Could I- “

“Fitz,” Jemma said cutting him off and opening the door wider “Get in the bed.” 

His smile lit up and he came in, doing as she was told with none of the trepidation he’d had that first night. Settling in against the pillows and opening the blanket up to her. Jemma wasting no time following crawling in and immediately snuggling up next to him. Hands finding the now familiar position clasped together. 

“Did you mean it?” Jemma asked suddenly, the question she’d been anxious to ask since Coulson’s office. “About the two of us going to dinner? Someplace nice.” She could hear Fitz’s heart hammering in his chest even as he held her. 

“I did, how about you? Did you mean it when you said you’d like to go?” He asked holding his breath. 

Jemma pulled back to look at him a soft smile on her face at how nervous he seemed. “I did,” She said softly. Allowing the silence to fall between them as their eyes met. Jemma found her eyes flicking down to his lips momentarily, thinking of that night in his bunk after the virus. Remembering the glimpse she had gotten of how things might have been if she had the courage that she had now. 

Ever so slowly she moved, giving him time to pull away until she could feel his breath tickling her lips. And in that moment she allowed her eyes to close as she closed the remaining distance between them. Their lips meeting in a sweet yet electrifying kiss. 

Jemma sighed happily as she lost herself in the kiss, Fitz’s hands wrapping her around the waist as he pulled her even closer. And despite being back for hours only now did Jemma feel like she was truly home.

Fin-


End file.
